Rydstrom Woede
Rydstrom is an approximately 1200 year old Rage Demon and their king. He and his brother rarely separated, earning them the collective nickname "The Woede". He is Mated to Sabine, Queen of Illusions. Before the series begins From the age of around thirteen Rydstrom began attempting demon females trying to find his Mate and failed. Rydstrom inherited the Rage Demon throne at around 200He is approximately 200 years older than Cadeon. Cadeon was between 4-6 when he was sent away, and only 19 when he lost Tornin, making Rydstrom around 200 when he inherited the throne. after his older brother Nylson and his father were killed in the same war after ignoring the custom to keep the King and the heir separate. Because of this he sent his young brother, Cade to live with a foster family as was the custom. Between ten and fifteen years later, a Vampire army attacked Rothkalina, the Rage Demons' plane and he left Tornin to fight them, asking Cade to take the throne in his absence. Cadeon refused, wishing to protect his foster family instead. As a result Omort the Deathless, an evil Sorcerer, captured Tornin, and Rothkalina. In a failed coup, Rydstrom beheaded Omort, but Omort healed and punished Cadeon and Rydstrom by preventing them from being able to trace.The brothers were cast out of Rothkalina. In the mortal world Rydstrom lived in New Orleans and he allowed Cadeon and Cade's friend Rok to live in his pool house. Rydstrom accompanied Cade on his mission to Tulane to return a demon to his parents, during which Cade encountered Holly Ashwin for the first time. During the series He competed with Cadeon on behalf of the Rage Demons during the last Talisman's Hie but were trapped by Bowen MacRieve on the third day. He, Mariketa the Awaited, Tierney, Hild and Cadeon were trapped in an Incubi Tomb in Guatemala. Rydstrom befriends Bowen during the first 2 days of the Hie and helps him try to win over his reluctant mate Mariketa. Rydstrom and the group are later freed from the tomb and Rydstrom remains friends with Bowen even after this betrayal. Their friendship is discussed again in later books. After the Hie and with the advice of Nix he and Cadeon team up with Tarut while attempting to find Conrad Wroth. They believe Conrad holds the key to Omort's demise. After Tarut uses Conrad's bride, Neomi Laress as a human shield, Conrad could no longer be used as a method of finding how to kill Omort. Rydstrom lied to Cadeon about Neomi's death, on the advice of Nix who was manipulating things. On his way to meet Cadeon over their deal with Groot for the sword created to destroy Omort, Rydstrom is captured by Sabine who lures him into a portal with her illusions. Sabine is Omort's half sibling and it is believed they are working together. In reality Sabine despises Omort and dreams of finding a way to kill him herself so she and her sister Lanthe can be free of him. While Rydstrom is imprisoned at Tornin his brother Cadeon secures the sword from Groot and rescues his mate Holly. Sabine tries to seduce Rydstrom to mate her, hoping to become pregnant. Instead Rydstrom escapes from Tornin thanks to Lothaire; who makes a deal with him. Rydstrom takes Sabine with him to the edge of the realm trying to find a portal out of Rothkalina since he can no longer trace away. He binds Sabine's hands and thus her powers, promising retribution on her for the (mostly sexual) torture she put him through. He secretly lusts after her and feels that she might be his mate. After reaching a demon refugee camp after days of traveling and forming a connection, Rydstrom frees Sabine and she saves the camp from a giant lizard. He has a short platonic rekindling of a friendship with a past lover demoness and realizes that Sabine is the one. Rydstrom asks her to give him a chance in New Orleans as they have fallen in love. However when Sabine is struck by Morsus, a type of poison created by Omort with the help of the Hag, Rydstrom takes her back to Omort willing to sacrifice himself in exchange for her safety. Omort is unwilling, so Rydstrom kills Omort using Groot's sword that Sabine has smuggled to Rothkalina. The Hag heals Sabine and with Omort finally dead and Lothaire long gone the demons retake Tornin. Rydstrom and Sabine settle down in Tornin in Rothkalina and are slowly modernising the plane. The two get married so Sabine becomes their queen. They decide to wait to have children since Rydstrom still owes Lothaire a debt. Rydstrom and Sabine fear he wants their first born. Rydstrom and Sabine are among the immortals who align with Carrow Graie and Malkom Slaine to storm The Order's island, looking for Sabine's missing sister Melanthe. Footnotes Category:Rage Demons